koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuhiko Inoue
Kazuhiko Inoue (井上 和彦, Inoue Kazuhiko, born May 2, 1968 in Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture) is a Japanese actor, voice actor, and narrator. He is currently the founder and president of the acting and talent school, B-Box, with his wife and co-president, Shizuka Ochi. His family is publicly known to consist of one son, one daughter, and one grandchild. His hobbies include various marine sports, wind surfing, bowling, skiing, and snowboarding. Inoue is known for his gentle personality and is well loved by fans for his amicable charisma. He considers several dozens of actors he works with his friends in the industry. Outside of his career, Inoue is also a strong advocate against war and genuinely desires world peace. When he was nineteen, he was good friends with Daisuke Gōri and they worked together daily during their part-time jobs to enter the voice actor industry. He recalls each of them congratulating one another for whatever role they were cast. The news report he saw of his friend's passing shocked him, and he has stated on his blogs and to the mass media of his disbelief. Most news sources regarding Gōri's death tend to quote Inoue's recollection of his last moments with Gōri, which was a cheery farewell from the bar they were visiting, and how dispirited his friend looked before they parted. Inoue has performed various characters ranging from either a cool, deep pitch to a screechy, cartoony voice. Since he is a famous name with female fans, he has participated in several CDs and other media catering to them, including various boys love media. A few of his voice roles include Madara (AKA Nyanko-sensei) from Natsume Yujincho, Angeal Hewley in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, and Morisaki in Children Who Chase Lost Voices from Deep Below. Within the Japanese dubbing business, he has also voiced Fire Lord Ozai in The Last Airbender, Jack in Lost, and Chuck Noland in Cast Away. Works with Koei *Sun Ce - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Boss - Joker File drama CDs; Joker is originally conceptualized by Katsumi Michihara'' *Seimei Abe (Abe no Seimei) - Ōto Ayakashi Kitan drama CD series *Keimos - Kanata Kara drama CD series *Tomomasa Tachibana (Tachibanano Tomomasa) - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de (including its spin-offs, Banjoyugi, Irotebako, Maihitoyo, and the social game Hyakuman-nin) *Hisui - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 *Kagetoki Kajiwara - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 (including its spinoffs, Izayoiki and Labyrinth) *Kazahaya - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 *Tomomasa Tachibana, Hisui, Kagetoki Kajiwara - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~ Yume no Ukihashi *Byakko - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 *Kashin Kazahaya Kōji - Sengoku Angelique live skit *Jerid Messa, Johnny Ridden - Dynasty Warriors: Gundam titles; reprise of his original roles in Zeta and Variations Live Events *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival 3'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2012'' *''Neoromance ♥ Halloween Party'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Harukanaru Toki no Naka de & La Corda d'oro'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 13'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival 2'' - also co-host for the "Before the Festival" fan meeting *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2011'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2011'' - both Hatsuharu and Ouka; message for guests of the second canceled event *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010'' *''Neoromance ♥ Event 10 Years Love'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Alamode 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 11'' *''Neoromance ♥ Fan Kansha Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka 10th Year Anniversary Festival'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary '' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2009 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 10'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2008 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2008'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 3'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2007 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2006'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 8'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2005'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2004 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 3 ~ Angelique & Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' External Links *B-box profile *Official blog #1, Official blog #2, Official fanclub blog *Twitter page *Captain Animate 10th anniversary project Category: Voice Actors